In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a radiation protection system configured to cover a patient on an X-ray table and separate a working area from an X-ray emitter having a C-shaped arm. The radiation protection system includes a radiation shielding wall, a radiation shielding screen on the X-ray table, and a flexible interface for radiation shielding, which is configured to connect the radiation shielding screen and the X-ray table to the radiation shielding wall. Further, the radiation shielding screen includes a plurality of screen support parts mounted to the X-ray table and radiation-resistant partition walls mounted to the screen support parts.
When the radiation shielding screen is in an extended state, the radiation shielding screen covers the X-ray table in the working area, and the radiation-resistant partition wall is interposed between the patient and a doctor. Further, when fluoroscopic treatment is performed, the radiation shielding screen is extended from a leg part of the X-ray table to a central abdominal portion of the patient. The radiation shielding screen can be folded when the screen support parts slide along the X-ray table.
The radiation shielding screen includes access ports so that the doctor can give treatment to the patient through use of a surgical instrument. Each access port is covered with a radiation shielding cloak attached to the radiation shielding screen. The radiation shielding cloak assists protection of the doctor giving treatment on a periphery of the X-ray table from radiation scattering through each access port.